The present invention relates generally to a method of making pockets, and more particularly to a method of making pockets in any garment requiring pockets.
In the manufacture of garments, pockets are provided chiefly as a convenient means for carrying useful articles. Such useful items may include, for example, currency, change, keys, a wallet, a handkerchief and so forth. The pockets ae integrated into the garment and take the general form of a pouch open at one end to permit easy access to the contents.
Two basic types of pocket construction are used. In the patch-type pocket, a layer or patch of material is attached directly to the outside surface of the garment. The patch pocket is usually sewn only at the side and bottom edges so that articles can be received between the garment and pocket layers through the unsecured upper end. Patch pockets are thus easily constructed and attached to the garment, and are utilized most popularly in garments having less formal or leisure applications. In contrast to the patch-type pocket, the standard pocket is positioned on the inside of the garment. A slot in the garment permits access to the standard pocket. Consequently, a standard pocket occupies a hidden, protected location in the garment, which therefore presents a much neater, finished appearance. However, construction of the standard pocket requires numerous manual operations including material cutting, positioning, sewing and trimming. These manual operations are time consuming and therefore expensive in terms of both labor and material expenditure.
The present invention comprises a method of constructing pockets in garments which overcomes the foregoing and other problems long since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a length of pocket material is folded to provide two pocket panels interconnected by a fold with the obverse sides thereof facing inwardly. Preferably, portions of both longitudinal edges of the folded pocket are adhesively secured before securing the inner pocket panel to the inside surface of the garment. A pocket slot is then formed in the garment and selected components of the pocket are then assembled before adhesively securing the remaining peripheries of the pocket panels. By this method, garment pockets are constructed from the interior of the garment with a minimum number of manual operations.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a length of material defining a pocket blank is first provided. Preferably, three areas of fusible adhesive material are located on the same side of the pocket blank; along portions of both longitudinal edges, and transversely in a strip near one end thereof. The pocket blank is first folded along the longitudinal edges, and then transversely so that each folded edge portion having fusible adhesive material thereon is adjacent the remaining portion of the same folded edge.
Alternatively, the areas of fusible adhesive material can be provided on opposite sides of the pocket blank; along portions of both longitudinal edges on the obverse side, and transversely in a strip near one end of the reverse side. Such a pocket blank is simply folded transversely in order to overlap each adhesive edge portion.
In accordance with the preferred construction, the fusible adhesive material in the vicinity of the fold interconnecting the inner and outer pocket blank panels is then activated to adhesively secure the bottom section of the pocket. Preferably, activation of the fusible adhesive material is accomplished by engaging the pocket blank with a heated press, ultrasonic means, or a radiant source capable of converting the adhesive from solid to plastic state.
After the pocket blank panels have been folded and adhesively secured in part, the inner pocket panel is adhesively secured to the inside surface of the garment by activating the transverse strip of fusible adhesive material. A slit, from which the pocket opening is constructed, is then formed through the adhesive connection between the garment and inner pocket panel. Depending upon the particular type of pocket desired, any of several welt, flap and facing strip combinations can be adhesively secured across or within the pocket opening. Stitched bar tacks are then provided at each end of the pocket opening to mechanically interconnect the garment, inner pocket panel and selected pocket components. At this juncture, the internal assembly of the pocket can be inspected before closing and the remaining section of the outer pocket panel can be adhesively secured to the inner pocket panel to complete the pocket construction.